


Es Krim Batangan di Musim Panas

by JuniorJumat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorJumat/pseuds/JuniorJumat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siapa bilang ia cemburu!? Ini hanya masalah es krim! Dan si-tak-peka bernama Eren Jaeger dan sahabat pirangnya, Armin Arlert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Es Krim Batangan di Musim Panas

**Author's Note:**

> Kontent mengandung _shonen-ai_ , pair JeanEre, OOC, adegan _kissing_ gaje dan cukup pendek untuk dibaca dalam sekali duduk.

Jean tak habis pikir, tapi ia juga malas untuk mengambil pusing.

Biarkan saja, sugesti pemuda itu sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya di antara kedua lengannya yang sedang menekuk. Biarkan saja dua pasangan maho di depan, biarkan saja mereka saling bergantian menjilati satu es krim batangan yang sama. Biarkan, sekalipun salah satu di antara mereka adalah kekasihmu.

Jean langsung menggebrak meja, murka.

"Berhenti mengecap! Berisik tahu!" bentak Jean sambil melotot marah pada sepasang sahabat yang sering dikira kekasih itu. Eren balas melotot.

"Telingamu rusak, hah? Kami sedang menjilat es, wajah kuda! " balas si _brunnete_ tak kalah sengit. "Mengecap darimananya, hah?"

Setelah ia berkata seperti itu, si pemilik iris hijau mengambil es krim batangan yang berada tangan Armin, lalu menjilatnya. Dahi Jean langsung berkerut kesal. Tidak mengertikah dia!? Tidak! Tentu saja! Anak tidak peka sepertinya mana mengerti yang namanya cemburu. Gah!

"Hah, lihatlah. Ada dua anak manusia yang sedang berciuman secara tidak langsung," sindir Jean sambil menyeringai sinis.

"Maksudmu teori tentang ujung botol itu? Hah! Itu cuma berlaku di kalangan para anak perempuan. Sindiranmu salah sasaran." Eren mendengus mengejek.

Jean melotot dikalahkan seperti itu.

"Bukannya Armin perempuan, ya?"

Kini giliran Eren yang melotot, tak terima sahabatnya dikatai seperti itu.

Armin yang duduk di samping Eren hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Bagaimanapun sinar mata Jean sudah mengatakan—

 _Sudahlah..._ Pikir pemuda berambut pirang itu sambil menepuk pundak Eren. "Anoo, Eren. Aku beli es baru dulu, ya?" ujarnya lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang kelas. Eren mengangkat alis, heran.

"Lho, tapi ini kan esmu? Hei, Armin!"

Sayangnya yang dipanggil sudah terlalu jauh untuk mendengar. Tinggallah dua orang di kelas. Kikuk dalam keheningan yang mendadak menyapa.

Tapi yang paling merasa canggung tentu saja Jean. Bagaimana tidak. Tadi ia yang marah-marah, bahkan sampai menghina. Dibalas dengan sikap lapang dada seperti itu malah membuatnya bingung mau berkata apa lagi.

Eren melirik diam-diam. Mungkin salah satu efek dari musim panas yang sedang berlangsung atau apa. Iris matanya tampak bersinar. Keringat bercucuran dari tubuhnya, membuat seragam tipis yang dipakai pemuda itu melekat, membentuk bentuk tubuh yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh kain itu. Saat Jean balik memandang , ia terpaksa meneguk ludah susah payah. Demi apa Eren mendadak terlihat seksi seperti itu. Membelalakan matanya, lalu menggeleng cepat.

 _Sialan, feromon anak itu keluar lagi_. Gerutunya dalam hati sambil memalingkan muka yang kini dihiasi semburat merah.

Si _brunnete_ berkedip sekali.

"Hei, Jean," panggil pemuda itu sambil turun dari meja yang didudukinya. "Jangan-jangan kau sebenarnya hanya ingin ikut mencicipi esnya, ya?"

Jean segera memutar kepalanya, melotot lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. "Ap —" Belum selesai ia berkata, sesuatu terdorong hingga ke kerongkongannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Eren sudah ada di depannya, dan langsung menjejalkan es krim batangan yang tadi ke dalam mulut pemuda itu. Jean tersendak, memberontak dengan tangan mendorong wajah si brunnete agar menjauh darinya. Tapi kengototan Eren sudah dikenal oleh satu kelas sebagai kengototan paling super, amat sulit untuk dilawan. Dan sayangnya Jean juga sama keras kepalanya. Jadilah, mereka melakukan acara saling dorong-tangkis terus-menerus hingga es krim batangan itu meleleh sempurna di mulut Jean.

Ia mengumpat.

"Kau..." geram Jean murka. "Lihat! Sekarang baju dan wajahku lengket semua karena es krim sialanmu itu! Ckk, aku harus pergi ke toilet sekarang..."

Tapi tangan Eren yang menahan bahunya membuat pemuda itu tertegun.

"Apa lagi sekarang, heh?"

"Sini, biar kubersihkan saja," ujar pemuda dengan tinggi 170 cm itu sambil mulai mengulurkan lidahnya maju. Menjilat setiap inci bibir Jean hingga ke bagian dagu. "Nah, kau tidak perlu ke toilet lagi, bukan begitu?"

Jean cuma melongo, bingung hendak bereaksi apa. Beberapa puluh detik dilaluinya hanya dengan menatapi wajah pemuda di hadapannya. Mata sayu Eren, bibirnya yang halus... Oke, ini salahnya mengapa menggoda pemuda itu sampai seperti ini. Jean pun meyambar mulut kekasihnya, tidak perduli tempat dan kondisi.

Tema kali ini musim panas, bukan? Jadi jangan mengharapkan sebuah ciuman yang manis. Mereka langsung saling memilin lidah masing-masing, menghisap, dan berganti-ganti posisi wajah dengan cepat. Sesekali hidung mereka saling bertabrakan, atau lidah yang tak sengaja tergigit. Tapi setiap hal itu terjadi, intensitas ciuman mereka semakin brutal, tak mengenal nafas siapa yang sebenarnya dihirup. Eren terengah, mencoba memberitahu lewat kepalan tangan yang memukul pelan. Tapi mungkin karena terlalu bersemangatnya, Jean tak menyadari tanda itu. Akhirnya terpaksa, Eren pun menyodok pundak pemuda di depannya itu dengan siku tangan keras-keras.

Yang langsung dibalas dengan jitakan yang tak kalah kerasnya.

Tak apa, asal ia tak harus mati konyol hanya karena kehabisan nafas.

"Su-dah, bukan? Kau tidak perlu merasa penasaran lagi dengan rasa es krim itu," ujar Eren lirih, sambil terengah payah. "Jadi jangan cemburu lagi, oke?"

Ouh, ternyata Eren lumayan peka juga...

* * *

Saat pulang sekolah, Jean membeli sebungkus es krim batangan dan menyerahkannya pada Eren.

"W-whooa! Kau tak perlu mengganti es yang tadi, kok. Toh Armin sudah memberikannya cuma-cuma padaku," ujar Eren sambil menerima es krim batangan itu senang hati.

Jean mendengus. Positif sekali ya, pemikiran anak ini?

"Aku memberimu es krim batangan itu bukan buat ganti rugi, bodoh. Bah, seperti aku orang yang baik saja."

Eren mendongak heran. "Lalu?"

Jempol Jean yang mengetuk pelan bibir pemuda brunnete itu sudah mengindikasikan apa yang diminta.

Eren tersenyum. Ia pun membuka bungkus es krim batangan itu, menjilatnya sekali, lalu berkomentar.

"Dingin, kau mau?"

Jean langsung mencium kembali bibir itu tanpa pikir panjang.

**The End**


End file.
